


Baby, it's Cold Outside.

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Toffee is cold blooded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Ludo is excited about the snowfall and Toffee is less than thrilled.(wow original title)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "can you write Toffee and Ludo having a snow ball fight" - ask from my ludoffee blog 
> 
> Not really a snowball fight but it's as close as I'm gonna get !

Ludo looked out the window of his castle as he watched the snowfall   
“Toffee it’s snowing!” Ludo called out to his reptilian partner whom was curled up in a blanket. Toffee looked up at the kappa with distaste “mhm, that's great Ludo.”   
Toffee replied dryly obviously annoyed with the current state of weather.   
Ludo leaned over Toffee giving him a gentle but brief pat on the arm “so? don’t you want to go outside?” Toffee released a soft chuckle from the comfort of his blankets before replying 

“haha… no” Ludo walked off leaving Toffee in his comfort before soon returning, the other monster looked up at him raising a brow at him “where did you go?”   
Toffee asked sitting up on the side of his bed. Before Ludo could reply he reached for the lizard’s arms “cold hands!” Ludo declared putting his freezing hands on the lizard’s arms “ah fuck!” Toffee shrieked before falling off his bed. Ludo laughed before helping the monster up “now that was just uncalled for!”  
Toffee whined playfully swatting at Ludo.   
The kappa stuck his tongue out at Toffee “should’ve went outside with me you lazy bum”   
Toffee let out a loud laugh in reply before giving Ludo a kiss on top of his beak.


End file.
